paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rei
Rei is the Incredibles super dog sidekick, and also just a pet companion. He has Super-strength, Super-speed, and heat vision powers. During his past-time and when he's not fighting any bad guys with the Incredibles, he's in Adventure Bay with the PAW Patrol as their Spy dog. Bio There are 2 bio's. One for the Incredibles universe, and the other one is for the PAW Patrol universe. The Incredibles-'' Rei was a original dog before joining the Incredibles. When he was just a puppy, he was in a Pet Shop to get adopted. He was always shy and nervous while people would see him for adopting him. He's been in the Pet Shop for almost a year, he was giving up hope on getting adopted, even the owner thought so too. Not so long, Bob, Helen, Dash, and Violet came into the shop to adopt a dog. Rei has always been their biggest fan! He came up with a plan to get their attention so he could get picked by them. Luckily they were looking for puppies; and he was still one. He was one of the ones that were in the category to be picked. Dash mainly liked him and wanted to adopt him. The same day he was taken home and was introduced to the house, and even their new baby, Jack-Jack. The baby immediately liked him and crawled to him, and hugged him. For the next week it was a bit calm and quiet until one day The Underminer struck the city and started to attack. Rei wanted to help fight since he seen them fight a few times, due to him sneaking out of the pet shop time-to-time. Halfway through the fight, Rei got struck by a glowing boulder. He was immediately sent to the vet by Bob. Rei was minorly injured and had a broken paw. Bob took him home while Dash, Helen, and Violet contuined fighting. He was gently set down on Bob and Helen's bed so he could rest comfortably. Jack-Jack kept him company for the rest of the time, and even hugged him a lot. That same afternoon, the whole family check on him which Rei was a bit better. He meant to just stand up and to just step off the bed, instead, he super sped ran all the way to the living room and ran into bumping into the wall. After dinner; he helped Bob carry a cardboard box down to the basement. When he was about to help push the box up onto a shelf, he super-pushed the box quickly up to the roof accidentally. Then finally, the next morning Helen was making eggs and Bacon. Rei wanted to help make breakfast as well. When he walked into the kitchen, Rei accidentally tripped over one of Jack-Jack's toys and had a heat vision beam shoot out of his eyes and shoot at a strip of bacon that Helen was about to put on the pan. It immediately cooked it to perfection. The whole family was shocked that Rei got super powers from the boulder. Over the years he joins the Incredibles on fighting missions on keeping Metroville save. Along with that, he does attrack some fandog girls. When he's 9, (42 in human years) he meets Golden Retriever a dog named Primrose. He immediately fall in love with her, and tries to impress her. To much of his suprise, she already heard of him and is a big fan of him. They soon start dating, then 3 months later Primrose is pregnant with three puppies. Two girls, and a boy. Tho being a father, he still goes with Bob, Helen, Violet, and Dash to fight. When they find out Primrose is pregnant and is a stray, they take her off the street and let's her live with them. ''PAW Patrol''-'' After Rei meets the PAW Patrol, he becomes great friends with them. During a fighting battle with Syndrome, Rei is knocked into a different dimension, which is Adventure Bay. During a fall into the town, Rei sprained one of his paws. He walked around the twon looking for help and ended up at the Lookout. He bumped up and meet Marshall at first. Marshall wrapped up his paw and put a ice pack on it. He brought the rest of the team to introuduce Rei to them. Rei noticed that they were very kind and nice. He told them that he was a super hero/side kick in a different dimension. At first some of the pups like; Chase, Zuma, and Kasey didn't believe him. Tho they promised to get him home. W.I.P! Personality ' ''TBA 'Physical Appearence ' Rei is a German Shepard who has tan, gray, and black fur. He has orangish-brown eyes. His ears are a bit tanish-orange as well. He has a black collar on that has a few gray beads on it and a goldish tag that rests on his collor that says his name, ''"Rei" '' Rei has tan spots around his eyes. He also has a black nose. '''Trivia * His favorite out of the PAW Patrol is Rocky. * Rei is not much of a swimmer. * When with the Incredibles in Metroville, he likes to just chill and play with Dash and Violet. * Rei means; King, Ruler, and Monarch. Voice Actress: Young Rei-'' TBD ''Adult Rei-'' ''John Travolta, who voices as Bolt; from the movie Bolt |-| Stories By Me:= *Rei Meets the PAW Patrol |-| Stories By Others:= N/A Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Sidekicks Category:Dragons19's OC's